By your side
by claupadfoot
Summary: Prompt: Fighting over which side of the bed gets each other. Fluffy and some smut.


**Hi guys! This is my very first one shot and I'm excited about it. Thanks to my amazing beta Caryn!**

**Also this one shot is for my friend gab95lin you should read her stuff! **

"Can you believe we are moving in together?" asked Emma completely excited about moving in to the mansion with Regina and Henry.

"Oh dear, after all we've been through, I could say I'm pleased we are already to this step." Emma chuckled and leaned in to press her lips to Regina's. The kiss started sweet and gentle. Emma's tongue asked for entrance, and Regina was pleased to welcome her. Emma's gentle hands gripped to Regina's hips. They both couldn't be closer to each other, hot breath slipping through their mouths between heated kisses. Regina pulled Emma to the wall, Emma gasping in surprise, their lips brushing sensually and slow. The throb between their legs growing every second.

"Hmm, Gina," Emma moaned, "We should take this to another place." Regina smirked through their kiss.

"We should actually stop, darling." Emma whined and pouted.

"Whyyyyyyy?!" the throb between her legs still strong.

"You know Henry is on his way," Emma pressed their foreheads together and huffed a little frustrated, but smiled sweetly at the mention of their son.

"I know, but I want you, your Majesty." Regina bit her lip and blushed a little at the mention of her "title". Foreplay was a thing for them. Emma couldn't believe how their relationship had developed in the last couple of years. They'd been together for over two years, but like everything with them, it took time to decide to take the next step into their relationship. Regina was still that insufferable woman sometimes, and they were good at reaching each other's breaking points, but the way Regina invaded Emma's heart with love was totally indescribable. They were each other's support.

"I love you," said Regina, "And I want you too, always." Those words weren't new for Emma, but they still took her breath away every fucking time.

Emma crushed their lips together once more, but this time it was gentle, all about their love, nothing sexual, just pure passion between two women who loved each other dearly.

After Henry came home, they went to Granny's for dinner. Mary Margaret and David were there too. In the last two years their relationship had changed from snarky comments to not so snarky, but still sassy comments from Regina. To say that they hated each other was simply too much. They were family now.

Storybrooke had been calm in the last months, no more fights between the Sheriff and their Mayor, well not at least publicly. No more beasts to fight or wicked witches.

Emma and Regina's relationship was stable and powerful, and some people still didn't get why they were together, but that didn't bother them. When it came to love, everything else was just little details.

"That cheeseburger was better than ever," commented Emma for the second time. Regina rolled her eyes while driving to the mansion.

"You've said this already, dear." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, Ma, we know already." Regina smirked because Henry was trying to be on her side.

"Oh, I see. You guys are against me today." Emma got an annoyed face.

"Come on, dear, we were just making fun of you." Emma rolled her eyes, "As per usual."

"Oh yeah, I know." Henry snorted between their interactions. He was so happy his mothers got together, because now their family was complete. Everything was going well, and now Emma was moving in with them. He couldn't be happier.

"But you love me anyway," Emma said smiling.

"That I do." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh man, please don't start. I love you guys, but stop with the cheesy mood." Both Regina and Emma laughed out loud. Emma messed with Henry's hair and he huffed at her.

They arrived at the mansion and Henry was the first in running to his bedroom to play video games. Emma laughed at Henry's excitement with his new video game, The Last of Us. She went straight to the kitchen to grab a bottle of root beer. Regina entered after her rubbing her neck, tiredly. Emma smiled at her sweetly. Everything was so unreal.

"Are you tired?" Emma asked, "Do you want me to give you a massage?" She closed the distance between them and kissed Regina's neck. Regina moaned a little at the gentle touch of Emma's lips.

"That would be amazing, dear." Emma's lips traced a slow path to Regina's collarbone, little pecks drifting on her skin. The throb that was earlier between her legs started to appear again. Emma's kisses were so addictive. Everything about her was addictive.

"I love you, you know," Emma hummed against Regina's skin. Their lips connected once again. Emma's hands drifted down Regina's body, grabbing her ass, making Regina's mouth open in a beautiful moan. "Maybe, we should continue what we started today." Regina just nodded and grabbed Emma by her jacket towards the stairs.

They went up the stairs quickly, ripping some clothes already and devouring each other with their eyes. Regina threw Emma onto the bed and placed herself on top, trailing hot, wet kisses on Emma's collarbone. Their pants were synchronized as Emma's back shivered at the touch of her lover.

"I need you," said Emma between moans.

"Shush, be quiet and have patience," Regina said while unclasping Emma's bra, her breasts being freed to the brunette's view. Pink nipples already hard under her touch, Regina squeezed one, making Emma moan even louder. "Shh, darling." Emma bit her lip. She was completely aroused.

"Gina..." said between moans, "I seriously need you, babe." Regina smirked and placed her mouth on a hard nipple. She sucked gently on Emma's breasts while her right hand trailed down her abs, searching for the blonde's panties. Emma hissed at the touch.

Gaining a little of control, she went for Regina's bra and started to pull it down. Regina's breasts were marvelous. Her nipples were already hard from the entire interaction making Emma more wet. Emma sucked on Regina's nipples gently, making Regina moan.

"Hmm, yes," Regina said. Her hands already dropping Emma's panties to the floor.

"I'm so wet, Gina," Regina smirked.

"Oh, I know, dear." Emma's hands were moving down to Regina's panties too, caressing Regina's body with a gentle but desperate touch. She ripped her panties off with one hand.

They were both so wet for each other. Regina's fingers were already touching Emma's clit by the time the clothes were finally scattered. Emma's moans were all over the place and Regina's joined in as Emma found her place between Regina's folds. Their breathing could be heard throughout the room, their fingers making them both even wetter. Their bodies collided in synchrony.

Emma entered Regina with two fingers, the brunette screamed in pleasure into Emma's mouth. It was hard for Regina to keep the pace while her girlfriend was rubbing her fingers against her hole, but she managed to please the blonde too.

Their movements went harder and their respirations frantic.

"I'm so close," said Emma panting.

"Me too, dar- ahh, ling. Oh god." Emma's tongue found its way to Regina's neck licking and sucking as she marked her. "Please, don't stop. I'm so close." Emma smirked while she ran her teeth across the spot. Their climax came at the same time, both screaming in each other's arms. Regina licked her fingers with the taste of Emma on them. "Uhmm, you taste so good," she smiled broadly.

"Yeah?" said Emma breathing heavily, "Let me see." She kissed Regina hard, tasting her own fluids on Regina's lips. She didn't know if the taste would be the same, but in Regina's mouth apparently everything tasted better. "Uhm, yeah."

They both smiled, locking gazes. Love was definitely in the air. Regina rubbed their noses together in a sweet way. She was in love, and for the first time in a long time, happy. She was happy, and her happiness had a name.

"I love you," Emma gasped breathless, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Their hands joined and Emma kissed Regina's knuckles. "We should sleep, dear," she said with sleepy eyes. Emma nodded and rolled over on the bed to the right side.

"Oh no," said Regina very seriously. Emma lit the lamp on the night table and looked confused at Regina.

"What?"

"That is my spot, dear."

"But I like the right side!" Emma whined.

"I don't care, that is my side." Regina pushed Emma to the other side.

"Seriously Regina?," she couldn't believe the childish behavior coming from the mayor.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally serious, dear. If you don't want to start your stay here in the guest bedroom, you should learn to be okay with this side of our bed." Emma laughed too hard, and Regina crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"What is so funny?"

"You," Emma said between laughs. "I can't believe you're making a scene over this."

"Oh, I'm not making a scene. I'm stating my rules." Emma's eyebrow rose up.

"Oh yeah?" She bit her lip. "Well maybe we should make other rules," she said while brushing their lips a little.

"I don't think this is going to work for you, Miss Swan,"

"Oh no, don't you "Miss Swan" me. We're over that. Now get down here and kiss me." She grabbed a tight hold on Regina.

"I said, I don't think this is…" Emma shouted up Regina.

"Shut up, Madam Mayor and let me make love to you, once, twice, here and there, on every side of this bed." Regina smiled broadly, forgetting about the bed side issue. They had a lot of time to discuss it, and now it was better to spend their time doing other things. Loving each other.

"Besides," said Emma, "When I get bigger, there'll be little space between your side and mine." Regina's eyes widened.

"Are you?" Emma smiled kissing her once again.

"Yes, mommy."


End file.
